The Pebble & the Lyokian
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Odd found a different pebble and plans to give it to Zoey. But he's been thrown out by the evil cyniclon, Dren. Now, Odd and his tempered chihuahua Tito must journey back home and stop Dren before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Now and Forever

**Chapter 1**

**Now and Forever**

We now see the icebergs and frozen ocean. It's the most wanderlust place you can ever see, unless you're wearing something very warm.

"_There is a charming tradition observed by the Lyokians, Mew Mews, and cartoons,"_ the narrator explained, _"Once a year, during the mating season, all the male lyokians gather on the entotic beaches and there each selects and extraordinary pebble."_

**Erinbubble92's Fanfiction Production presents**

"_With pebble in hand, each male presents to a precious gift to the lady he most desires. If she accepts it, they mate for life."_

**The Pebble and the Lyokian**

We then, see a book with the same title of the cover; the book turned the page, revealing music notes and words for people to sing.

Female singer: _**One perfect pebble**_

Male singer: _**Just one humble stone**_

Both: _**But oh, what a stone can do?**_

FS: _**It means that I have one love forever**_

MS: _**And one love alone**_

Both: _**A now and forever with you**_

_Featuring the voice talents of…_

_Matthew Greczy as Odd Della Robbia_

Later, a bunch of cartoons, Lyokians and Mew Mews swim in the pages; not only that they can fly, jump high, and anything else, but they can swim very well as well.

_Cheech Marin as Tito_

Later, all the males gathered together and began to sing, to find a perfect females.

_Andrew Rannells__ as Dren_

Males: _**Now and forever**_

_**I'll show her I care**_

_**I'll find her the rarest stone**_

_**And maybe if the pebble is perfect**_

_**She'll tell me right there**_

_**She's now and forever my own**_

Coming out of the water is an Lyokian boy with blonde spikey hair with a purple bloch, purple eyes, and wears sporting a sleeveless purple shirt with a picture of a dog on it, a pink-and-yellow shirt underneath, purple pants with hints of dark purple and yellow on it, purple gloves with outlines of a dog in one and of a cat in another one, and he also had a purple cat tail with white stripes on it; he's Odd Della Robbia. He avoided other lyokians and mew mews and sighed in relief until the waves hit him. Other males began goofing off.

"Hey, how about you Odd?" asked a smauari lyokian, Ulrich, "Got a pebble for your girl?"

"Well you know…not really," Odd replied. Meanwhile, we see females smiling and singing.

Females: _**Now and forever**_

_**We'll do like birds do**_

_**We'll cuddle and coo and kiss**_

_**We'll have a little world **_

_**Where whatever we dream of comes true**_

_**A now and forever in bliss**_

_Amanda Brown as Zoey Hanson_

Looking at the mirror is a girl with sugar pink hair, pink eyes, black cat ears and tail which has a red bow bell, and wears a pink dress, red gloves (the right had a ribbon on the wrist), a pink chocker with red lines and holds her pendant, pink armbands with red lines, a pink legband on her right thigh, and red boots; she's Zoey. "Oh, this is just so excited," said the purple cat Odd.

"And so romantic," said the porpise Mew Mew, Bridgette.

"Knock it off! Romance has nothing to do with you, Bridgette," said the bird Mew Mew, Corina.

"You know, I don't think the pebble should be important," said Zoey.

"Zoey, if you don't care about the pebble, how will you choose?" Bridgette asked, very confused.

"How will you know if it's Mr. Right?" Corina asked.

Zoey: _**I will know when, Corina**_

'_**Cause it's not the pebble**_

_**It's the boy**_

Zoey jumped into the water and began to swim around.

_Original songs by DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino_

_**Now and forever**_

_**His heart will be true**_

_**That's how I'll know who he is**_

Odd watched Zoey, felt like he's in love.

_**No matter if his pebble is clever**_

_**Or borrowed or blue**_

_**I'll now and forever be his**_

Odd jumped into the water as he watched her. "Wow," Odd sighed; he's now in love and began to daydream about her. In his dream, all the males and females. One Lyokian, Jeremie, handed Odd the pebble. Both Odd and Zoey looked nervous as the other toons, Lyokians, and Mew Mews kept helping them

Males: _**Do you take this pebble?**_

Females: _**Now and forever**_

Males: _**Do you take this toon?**_

Females: _**Now and forever**_

Males: _**Do you?**_

Females: _**I do**_

Odd snapped out of his daydream, but he's still in love with Zoey.

_Supervising Composer Nicktoons4ever_

Chorus: _**We will grow old together**_

_**Cozy and cold together**_

_**We'll try our best together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Further our nest together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_**We'll be a pair together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Learning to share together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_Excusive Producer Cosmo Prower Tomahak_

_**Now and forever**_

_**As sure as the snow**_

_**As long as the ocean roars**_

_Screenplay by Alyssalioness94 and Dannichangirl_

_**I'll love you in the way that**_

_**I'll never begin to outgrow**_

_Produced by Carly and Chrissy-san_

_**I'll now and forever be yours**_

_Directed by Erinbubble92_


	2. Chapter 2: Somtimes I Wonder

**Chapter 2**

**Somtimes I Wonder**

At the home of the Lyokians and Mews, Odd hangs out at the end of the iceberg, making a heart out of stones. As he did, three little kids with different color witch outfits flew by; they're called the Ojamajo Doremi. Two girls landed safely next to Odd, but the last one landed and slid in the snow.

"_Of all the Lyokians and Mews of all the word; the most romantic was Odd. He had a secret love in his life; Zoey the most beautiful Mew Mew in all the rookery."_

"Hi Spyro, tell us a story," said the girl with orange hair tied by an orange ribbon and eyes with glasses, and wears an orange Dokkan witch outfit; Reanne.

"Yes, a love story," added the girl with red hair in two buns, pink eyes, and wears a pink Dokkan witch outfit; Dorie.

"Aw that's mushy stuff!" snapped the girl with blue hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue Dokkan witch outfit; Mirabelle.

"Oh Mirabelle!" Dorie glared at her friend as Mirabelle crossed her arms.

"Well, once there was a Lyokian who fell in love with a beautiful girl Mew Mew in the whole rookery," Odd tells his story.

Dorie sighed, "Did she love him back?"

"They never even met," Odd replied, "You see, he was very shy."

"Oh," said Dorie.

Odd continued as he kept his paws crossed from his back, "Well, one day, he just flew up to her and said, 'hello Zoey, I'm Odd and I think you're fabulous!'" the girls and Odd began to laugh. Odd sighed and frowned, "Oh, who am I kidding? I mean I've never even talk to that girl…" suddenly, he lost his balance and slid down the snowy slope. The girls watched as Odd screamed, kept on sliding. As he kept sliding, he bumped into a familiar Mew Mew, Zoey. Zoey yelped and fell on the ground; she turned around and looked at Odd, who got up.

Odd gasped, "Goodness, Zoey!" he grinned as he flapped his paws a little.

Zoey giggled, "So, it wasn't an avalanche. That was some landing, Odd," she poked his chest which caused in to fall off.

"I'm so sorry Zoey," Odd apologized, "I'm just so clumsy."

"Oh don't be silly, Odd," said Zoey as she and Odd laughed.

"_But someone else had his eye on the fair Zoey; Dren. An evil cyniclon alien who always got his way."_

Up on top of the iceberg, someone is watching these two. He's an alien emerald hair with red bandages on his sides of his hair, amber eyes, pointed ears, and he wore a baggey brown shirt over black shirt and a red collor that exposes his stomache, red bandages on his arms and shins, baggy black shorts that goes to his knees with black strings hanging out, brown boots; he's Dren, one of the cyniclon aliens. Standing behind him, holding a mirror are three on his minions, Team Rocket; Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"That little wimp! I'll knock that fur right out of him!" Dren snapped as he scooped up the snow making a snowball, "Zoey doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my wife! Our children will be the strongest, the fastest, the bravest…not to mention the best looking. Why, they'll be just like me!" Dren began to laugh evilly as Team Rocket laughed along with him. Dren growled at them, making them shut up, "I'm telling you boy, Zoey is as good as mine!" Dren laughed as he threw the snowball; he kept growling as one of these days, he'll get Zoey.

During the night, Odd and Zoey are at the end of the iceberg as the Ojamajo Doremi flew by on brooms.

"This is quite a spot, Odd," said Zoey, "What do you do up here?"

"Well…um…" Odd cleared his throat, "I wonder about stuff."

"Stuff, what kind of stuff?" Zoey asked.

"I just…" Odd turned away, "I think it's silly.

"I bet it's not silly at all," said Zoey, "Try me." Odd smiled and began to sing. Mirabelle groaned in disgust.

Odd: _**Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean**_

_**Why the sea is green**_

_**Like your eyes**_

_**(gasps) I'm sorry**_

"Go on," Zoey touched his shoulder, making his tail spin.

_**Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new**_

_**Where the stars are shooting through**_

_**When they're shooting through the skies**_

_**There's wondrous things that I would like to know**_

_**Like how they make the waves and turn the tides**_

_**And there I wonder why**_

_**I wonder so**_

Dorie and Reanne watched as Mirabelle is getting annoyed. She scooped up the snow making a snowball and threw it at Dorie.

_**While other guys are busy choosing brides**_

Odd gasps, "Where was I?"

"Choosing brides," Zoey replied.

_**Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever**_

_**Someone right for me**_

_**Someone who may wonder too**_

_**Who's wonderful like…I don't know?**_

_**Like…**_

Odd stopped singing, "You must be bored to tears with all this wacky nonsense."

"Oh no, I don't think its nonsense at all," said Zoey, "Even if you are a bit wacky." Odd smiled at her; things are going very well for him.


	3. Chap3: Swept Away from Home

**Chapter 3**

**Swept Away from Home**

That day is the time for the boys to find a perfect pebble for the girls. They all gathered around and began to fight for which pebble they'll take.

"_The full moon mating ceremony was fast approaching. The rookery buzzed with excitement. All the bachelors took to the beaches to find their engagement pebble."_

And so many male Lyokians and Toons walked around and began to find a perfect pebble. Meanwhile, Odd ran around, very excited because he's going to look for a pebble for Zoey. As he ran, holding a pebble, another lyokian, William, ran beside him and swiped the pebble away from him.

"_And none is more determined than Odd. He dove, scrambled, scraped and race against the best of them. But try as he might, Odd couldn't hold on to a single pebble."_

Odd picked up another; a robot moneky, Sparx is going to grab the pebble away, but Odd ran off, holding the pebble. He ran until he got tripped by Herb which caused him to drop the pebble. More Lyokians and toons are going right after the pebble, but Odd grabbed it just in time. Try as he might, he kept avoiding other boys, but he's been tackled, grabbed and more. The other boys kept laughing at him as he sighs very sad due to his failure.

"I'm nothing," Odd sighed.

Later that night, he sat down, very sad because he couldn't find the pebble for Zoey.

"_Poor Odd, with the day almost done and the beach picked clean at the engagement stones. How could he hope to find the perfect pebble for his perfect love, Zoey?"_

Odd looked up at the sky and to the stars. He looked at one star, which it shines brightly, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight."

And so Odd began to walk around, picking up the rocks and humming that same song from the beginning.

Odd: _**Now and forever**_

_**I'll show her I care**_

_**I'll find the rarest stone**_

_**And maybe if the pebble is per…**_

Odd gasped as he looked up at the sky. He sees something flying from the sky and right towards the ground; it was like a pink comet. Odd took cover as the comet flew down and crashed into the ground, causing the rocks to scattered. Odd got up and looked around, until he spotted something. It looks different like other ordinary pebbles; it's all pink and more beautiful than any other pebble. Odd walked towards it and picked it up, smiling. Looks like his wish really did come true.

"Oh my," Odd looked closely at the pebble and saw a picture of Zoey; he gasped, "Its perfect!" And he's right; this pebble is perfect for Zoey.

That morning, Odd ran around, holding the pebble to look for Zoey, "Zoey, has anyone seen Zoey? I just gotta find her! Wait till she see this, it's perfect!"

But other lyokians, toons, and mew mews didn't pay attention because they gathered at the edge of the iceberg. They were about to go to the water, but there was one problem that it's preventing them to go in.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Ulrich asked.

"Somebody saw Ee-lectric," Sparx replied.

"Aw, not today; I'm starving!" Willaim complained. Meanwhile, Odd kept on running to find Zoey, but unknown to him, Dren is hiding behind the rock. Dren saw him and put out his foot in Odd's path. Odd didn't know, but he got tripped over Shendu. Odd slid and got hit by the pile of snow. Suddenly, he stared face to face at Dren, who is walking towards him with an evil smirk.

Odd is about to get away, but Dren grabbed his foot, "So nerd, I hear that you wanna be a big ladies man, huh! Zoey is mine!" Dren punched Odd; Odd slid at the rocks, which it's at the ledge.

"You big bully!" Odd snapped, holding the pebble.

Dren growled and grabbed Odd's arms, "Wake up and smell the seaweed, you little fool! No body wants to marry a loser like you! Now give me that stupid pebble!"

"No, it's for Zoey!" Odd snapped, refusing to give the pebble to that evil alien.

Dren slammed Odd at the ledge, making the rocks to fall apart, "Hope you can swim, better then you can walk." Dren held the tail of Odd, "Bye Odd Della Robbia. Sleep with the fishes," Dren threw him away. Odd screamed as he fell into the water; he went under water and grabbed the pebble just in time. All the other toons, lyokians, and mew mews watched, hoping that Odd is still alive. Odd made it to the surface as the water came up near the ledge.

"Hi guys," said Odd.

"Hey look, the water's safe," said Sparx.

"Let's eat," Ulrich added as Odd relaxed.

"Odd," said Zoey as Dren stood next to her. Odd relaxed in the water, but without warning a big mutant eel with muntant legs and arms, Ee-lectric broke into the surface with Odd in its mouth, but Odd didn't noticed.

"Odd!" Zoey yelled, trying to save him with her Strabwerry Bell, but Dren grabbed her, laughing. Odd screamed and dashed out, just before Ee-lectric snapped. Other toons, lyokians, and mew mews gasped that Ee-lectric has been spotted. Odd swam as fast as he can to get away from Ee-lectirc.

"Odd!" Zoey cried. Under water, Odd kept holding on to the front of Ee-lectirc as it kept snapping its jaws to get him. Odd quickly swam away and made it to the surface and to the iceberg. Ee-lectirc jumped from the water and came right towards Odd. It broke the iceberg to get Odd as he jumped back in. Odd swam as fast as he can as Ee-lectirc kept chasing him trying to use it's eletric shoots but Odd dodges them, but one piece of ice went to its mouth. Odd kept on swimming while Ee-lectric is left behind, with the piece of ice in its mouth.

Back at the surface, Odd climbed up to another iceberg and made it to the top, sighing in relief, still holding the pebble. He looked at his home, far away from him and can't see because the storm is coming trough.

"Odd!" Zoey cried.

"Zoey!" Odd called as he is still stuck at the iceberg; he can't swim back because of Ee-lectirc even when the piece of ice is in its mouth. So, he's stuck there, very heartbroken that Zoey is in Dren's hands and failed to give the pebble to Zoey.

"_Huddled against the wind and buffeted by the storm, Odd was swept far way from the warmer waters, where there lived an enemy even greater than Ee-lectric…man."_Top of Form 1Bottom of Form 1


	4. Chapter 4: Good Ship Misery

**Chapter 4**

**Good Ship Misery**

That stormy night, a huge ship floated in the ocean that's called, 'misery.' Inside the ship, Odd is sleeping inside the cage; he didn't know that he was taken away by human. Odd yawned, about to waking.

"Oh, I think he's coming out," someone said, "Welcome back, mate."

Odd got up, "Where am I?" Odd looked around and saw a few animals, toons, and other magical creatures. In the cage is a bizzare guy named Wormtail.

"You're aboard the good ship Misery," Wormtail replied with an Brititsh accent, "You've been sleeping for nearly three days now."

"I've been asleep for three days?" Odd asked, "I'm sure Zoey thinks I'm lost forever."

"Zoey?" Wormtail asked.

"My girl back home," Odd explained as Wormtail chuckled.

"Why, you're our first Lyokian," said the pink trog, Angel.

"What's your name?" asked the green trog, Bonnie.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Angel added.

"I'm Odd," Odd answered.

"Welcome aboard Spyro," said Bonnie, "Although welcoming isn't the appropriate word."

"Outrage, that's the appropriate word!" Angel exclaimed.

"Abomination," said the blue trog, Stitch.

"The insanity!" added two dogs, Charlie and Itchy.

"The horror," said the red dragon, Mushu.

Mushu: _**In to the pan and agony**_

Charlie and Itchy: _**Agony**_

Wormtail: _**If you love the great indoors**_

All: _**Welcome to the Good Ship Misery**_

_**The misery's all yours**_

_**Everyday begins with misery**_

Charlie and Itchy: _**Misery**_

All: _**Breakfast in a rusty cup**_

_**Then we all get dull and miserable**_

_**And then we all throw up**_

_**The boots have got**_

_**The place so hot**_

_**That to your spot **_

_**You've got to rock and roll**_

Wormtail: _**There's never sun**_

Charlie: _**The rats have run**_

Mushu: _**Does anyone have ever fun?**_

All:_** No!**_

Mushu: _**Just thought I ask!**_

All: _**If you're thinking this could never be**_

Charlie and Itchy: _**Think again**_

All: _**If you're thinking it's for Ritz**_

Mushu: _**Fat chance**_

All: _**Sorry**_

_**But the Good Ship Misery **_

Stitch:_** Is a reality**_

Mushu: _**What?**_

All: _**Odd**_

_**Baby**_

_**This is the pits**_

Odd is being miserable by the second.

Stitch: _**You sit and think**_

Angel and Bonnie: _**And pray you'll sink**_

Wormtail: _**Your muscle shrink**_

Mushu: _**You start to stink and pew**_

All: _**And then they cough the slimy slop**_

_**And drop a glop of some on top**_

_**It's woo**_

_**So everyday's a total tragedy**_

Charlie and Itchy: _**Tragedy**_

All: _**Then the days begin to blow**_

_**Getting bored aboard the misery**_

Stitch: _**Is a redundancy?**_

Charlie: _**What?**_

Mushu: _**Is everybody miserable?**_

Itchy: _**Now you're talking!**_

All: _**Yes sir**_

All of them watched from inside when they heard someone from outside. "Get a hold of the chihuahua!" someone by the name Itachi snapped.

"Here come the boots!" said Mushu. Everyone gasped and ran back to their cages so that they won't get caught.

"Be quiet down there!" Pete ordered as he and Anti-Cosmo held a small dog which is a little chihuahau with red hair and a green bandana, who is struggling to get free. Pete snapped, holding the chihuahau as long as he can, "Open the door man, open the door!"

Anti-Cosmo opened the door of the cage as Pete held the chihauhua and threw him inside, "Get in there and stay there!" PEte snapped as he and the others walked back up the stairs.

"Come back you yellow belly land lubbers!" the chihuahua snapped, much ticked.

"Take a breather mate, that door over there later. I can promise you that," said Wormtail.

"Save it, mutant! Nobody locks up Tito!" said the chihuahau, Tito.

"Those humans just did," Mushu laughed along with the others.

"When I get out of here, you're Ee-lectric bait!" Tito yelled, making others gasped, but Odd just stared at him, very quiet, "What are you staring at, cat boy?"

"That's Odd and he's heartbroken," Angel replied.

"Yeah, he was snatched away from the lady he loved," Bonnie explained.

"Aw, poor, poor pebble head. If he had any guts, he never would let them take him alive!" said Tito, "So, where the floated scrap heat headed anyway?"

"Our destination would be a difficult to determine at this moment," Stitch replied.

"What he means is he doesn't know," said Charlie.

"Well, we'd be in warm waters," said Wormtail.

"We'll be in Alaska by now," Tito rolled his eyes, "I know where we are, where do we dock? That's what I'm asking, where do we dock?"

"Well, we can't say for sure mate, but I've heard stories of sailors selling animals, toons, and other magical creatures to zoos," Wormtail explained.

"Zoos?" Odd asked.

"Zoos? Oh no, I'm not going to no zoo! No way, I'm going to Helmsmen. I'm going first mate; I'm going captain of this oversize dingy! I'll make this tidal turn them around if I have to!"

"But I can't go to the zoo," said Odd, "I have to get back at Antarctica."

"Who's with me? Who's for busting out of here?" Tito asked, "How about you, dragon, you?"

"Sorry Mr. Chihauhau, but free food at this zoo sounds awful good to me," Mushu replied. Tito groaned, trying to look for someone to go with him. Odd ignored him as he paid close attention to the images of Zoey and the other females toons and Mew Mews.

"Zoey, Odd is gone," said Corina, "Face it, forget him."

"Why don't you marry Dren?" Bridgette asked.

"No Bridgette, I believe Odd is still out there somewhere and he'll come home to me in time for the full moon mating ceremony," Zoey replied, refusing to marry Dren.

"You're saying you want to marry him?" Corina asked.

"I do," Zoey answered as Odd listened, smiling and spinning his tail.

"How could you possibly choose a wimp like Odd over a hunk like Dren?" Corina asked, making Odd mad.

"Odd's a sweetheart; he's generous, kind and he's always thoughtful of others and…" Zoey explained. Meanwhile underwater, Team Rocket swan and pushed the tall rock. On top of the rock is Dren as the ninjas kept pushing the bottom. The girls gasped of seeing Dren.

"Good morning ladies," Dren greeted to the girls; they all fainted in love for Dren, all but Zoey, Kikki who looked confused, and Renee who look strange at them. Dren continued, "Zoey, my pet," he began to drool, holding a pebble, "I want you to be my mate!"

"Dren!" Zoey shook off the drool off of her hands, disgusted, "I love Odd." Odd glared at Dren, very angry.

"Odd?" Drne laughed, "I deeply symphonize Zoey, but since he is nowhere to be found I offer my own hand," Dren handed her another pebble.

"My answer is still no," Zoey said, refusing to marry Dren.

"Think about it," said Dren, "Give me your answer later, but remember you must choose a mate before the full moon mating ceremony or you'll be banished. That's the law," Dren disappeared into the water, leaving Zoey alone. Now that Odd knew the law; he must get back home before the ceremony ends and Zoey will be banished.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape from the Ship

**Chapter 5**

**Escape from the Ship**

Odd is shocked of what he heard from the conversation from Dren. Every Lyokian, Mew Mew, and toons including him knows the law that if a female doesn't find a mate, she'll be banished and that will be Zoey. Odd has only a few days left to get back home so, he needs to get out of here with a help from someone.

"I've just got ten days left before the full moon ceremony," Odd held the top of the cage by using the pot to get up; he looked at Tito, who is trying to get out, "Sir, take me with you!"

"You talking to me?" Tito asked, working on the door to the cage.

"Yes sir, I am," Odd replied.

"Don't call me sir, call me Tito," the chihuahua said.

"Tito…yes well, Tito it's about my girl," Odd said.

"Wait, you want me to spring you out of this joint so that you can go home to Miss Wonderful, right?" Tito asked.

"Yes, you're right," Odd answered, "You see, there's another guy who's after my girl."

"Forget it," Tito refused, working on the cage.

"But a moment ago, you asked who's for busting out of here, well I am," Odd explained.

"You're too dumb," Tito still refused.

"Take me, please," Odd begged.

"Why should I?" Tito asked.

"Well, because if the humans see me tripping over myself, that'll deliver attention to me, giving you more time to escape," Odd replied.

"Like I really need a diversion," Tito said, sarcastically.

"I can squawk, yell and make horrible noises…" suddenly, Odd screamed when he lost his balance and his head is inside the pot. Tito began to laugh from Odd's clumsiness.

"Well, you made me laugh," Tito said, chuckling.

"Give me a chance, please?" Odd asked, removing the pot, "I can bring the house down."

"What's you're name?" Tito asked.

"Odd," the Lyokian answered.

"Well Odd…alright you're in," Tito said as the other animals whispered, "But once we're on deck it's every man for himself."

"Yes sir!" Odd saluted.

"Okay Odd, here's how you're going to break out of that cage. Now I want you to pay a attention; watch my lips…" Tito began to tell Odd the plan. Later, after everything is set, Wormtail looked around, "Have you got anything?" he whispered.

"This is all I need," Odd showed them the pebble, knowing that this can be useful. Suddenly, they heard one of the humans coming back downstairs.

"Here come the boots," said Mushu as everyone gasped. Pete came downstairs, holding a bucket full of slop, not good for some of the animals.

"Okay, this is it; get ready," Tito whispered.

"Ahoy animals, get your mouths ready for the sloppiest slop that ever grace the gullies garbage," said Pete, filling the food to Mushu and Stitch, "You don't know how lucky you are," Pete opened the cage door, where Odd is and filled the pan full of slop. As Pete closed the cage, Odd placed the pebble in front of the lock, without Pete noticing.

Pete walked towards the cage, where Tito, "Now I don't want trouble from you, today," Tito stared at him with a sad look on his face, begging for food, "Ah, well now that's more like it," Tito kept his close eye as Pete unlocked the cage door and opens it. Now's the chance for Tito to get out. He jumped out of the cage and tackled Pete, causing him to fall and letting go of the bucket. The bucket landed on Pete's head, as the slop flowed all over his head. Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda ran down the stairs and saw Tito. Tito ran away from the humans.

"Come on, Odd, let's go!" Tito shouted. Odd got out, still holding the pebble. As he ran, he's spotted by Pete, causing the lyokian to drop the pebble.

"There's two of them out now!" Pete yelled. Odd picked it up in time and avoided being grabbed by Pete.

"Come on, take your best shot!" Tito shouted, dodging Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. Anti-Wanda threw the net at him, but the chihuauhau dodged and the net landed on Anti-Cosmo. "I'm out of here!" Tito jumped on Pete and ran upstairs.

"My pebble!" Odd yelled as he went downstairs to get the pebble; he wants to keep holding it so that he can give it to Zoey.

"Forget about the blasted pebble!" Tito exclaimed, but Odd refused; he grabbed the pebble and joined up with Tito. Tito cheered for his freedom as the animals cheered for them.

Pete went to the top and saw Odd and Tito about to jump off, "He's heading for the side!" Tito and Odd are about to jump, but the waves pushed them back. Pete held Odd as Tito jumped on the wood and the wood hit Pete, forcing Odd to let go.

"Come on, let's go!" Tito yelled, helping Odd, "So long Odd, I'm out of here!" He jumped into the water. Odd was next as he held the pebble with his mouth and jumped off the boat. Odd is underwater, until Tito grabbed his hand; they went to the surface, swimming. Odd kept following Tito, but the dragon doesn't know which way is home.

"You can stop following me!" Tito yelled, annoyed, "You're on your own now, come on."


	6. Chapter 6: Tito trying to Fly

**Chapter 6**

**Tito trying to Fly**

That hot day, Odd and Tito are sleeping on the tree, all tangled up by the vines. They began to wake up as they yawned and took a stretched. Odd woke up and looked around. This place has boats, beaches and more. "Hey, where are we?" Odd asked, looking around.

"Let's see, judging by the heat, I'm saying I'm dying with the heat," Tito answered.

Odd gasped, "Tito look, people," he saw a bunch a people by the beach, talking, hanging out and sunbathing.

"Looks like some private beach," said Tito, "We must be in Miami."

"How do they live like this?" Odd asked.

"They pay for it," Tito replied as he tried to untangle himself.

"I wonder how far it is to Antarctica," Odd wondered, stretching his wings.

"3 thousand miles in that direction," Tito said, trying to break the vines, "But you'll never make it."

Odd glared at him, "I will so! I'm fit!"

"Trust me on this one," Tito began to pull the vine, "You've got 'eat me' written all over you."

"Hey, I'm a good swimmer!" Odd exclaimed.

"You don't know these waters like I do, scawny kid," Tito pulled the vine as the other vine is caught on Odd's back leg. Odd yelped as he got hung by the vine.

"You're right, I'm lost," Odd sighed.

"You're lost? And I'm looking at a dead Lyokian," Tito pulled the vine, but he held another vine, which is carrying him up and he got hit on the head by the branch. Tito hung on to the vine, "Yeah, I give it two days top and you'll be in a belly from anything from Ee-letric."

"Getting back to Zoey is all that matters now!" said Odd, helping Tito, "But Tito look, I've dream about her night and days; I see her face when I close my eyes," the Lyokian showed Tito the beautiful pebble, "And this; just look at this! Is that an engagement pebble or what?"

"Do you have to gush like that?" Tito asked, annoyed.

"You're probably asked me what I've though of it," said Odd.

"Yeah!" Tito grinned.

"Picture this, pebble beach, moon sky and gentle breeze," Odd began his story.

"Come on, get to it," said Tito.

"Suddenly, I look up and there is it; the first evening star," Odd continued.

"Summarize, please," said Tito.

"And what I do; I make a wish and like magic it just flew across the sky and landed next to my feet," said Odd.

"Really?" Tito asked.

"I picked it up and there, shiny deep inside and there's the face of my own true love, Zoey," Odd finished.

"So special, so unique, so what!" Tito yelled, getting ticked.

"Don't you see? It's my fate, Tito," said Odd, "Un-destined to marry Zoey; it's in the stars."

"Un-destined to marry Zoey; it's in the stars," Tito mocked, "Yap, yap, yap! Why did you get that thing fixed huh?!" Tito growled, holding the vine tightly, where it's caught on Odd's leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Odd apologized, "I guess nobody likes a blabbermouth."

"No, you think?" Tito asked, sarcastically as he used his teeth to break the vine, getting Odd untangled, "There, I'm free at you at last. Now go away! Shoo, later!" He began to walk up the branch

"Boy, you really are a grumpy guy in the morning, aren't you," said Odd.

"No, I'm grumpy all day," Tito said.

"What happen? Did your girl run off with another chihauhau?" Odd asked, following him.

"No, she did not!" Tito replied.

"Oh, then she's waiting for you, right?" Odd asked, climbing up.

"Hey, will you stop following me?" Tito asked, annoyed.

"You know what, you need a dream," Odd smiled.

"I got one," Tito said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"You're secrets safe with me."

"I don't even know you!"

"I won't laugh."

"Forget it!"

"It doesn't matter how silly it is," Odd began to act silly.

"Get away!" Tito snapped, getting ticked.

"I promise, cross my heart; I won't laugh," Odd crossed his chest.

"Alright," Tito sighed, "I got something.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

Tito pointed the sky, "You're looking at it."

"I'm looking at…" Odd chuckled when he saw a seagull flying. Tito has got to be kidding; his dream is to fly? Tito jumped, trying to fly. "You wanna fly, do you?" Odd asked, began to laugh, thinking it's a joke.

"Don't laugh," Tito warned.

"Tito, everyone knows about dogs; they don't really fly," Odd explained.

"You're wrong! You are dead wrong!" Tito yelled, as Odd continued to laugh, "Our ancestors flew, they gave us wings, but flying chihauhaus can't fly, but you can! I mean whose idea for a cruel joke is this?"

"I mean you've just got to accept it," Odd said, trying to stop laughing.

"No, I don't accept nothing!" Tito snapped.

"But Splendid, that's they way things are," said Odd.

"I wanna fly and nobody's going to stop me! I'm flying!" Tito ran down the branch, trying to fly, but he tripped and got hit several times and slid down. Tito slammed into the cloth, groaning. Odd was next, as he slid down the branch, enjoying himself and hit on the cloth and fell down. Tito continued spitting out the sand as Odd continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh! Nobody laughs at Splendid the flying Squirrel!" Tito said, pushing Odd.

"That's funny; you see I expect you to tell me something big, very stupendous like you know, hopping up the slopes at first of something, but flying? Oh, for heaven's sake, that's so easy," said Odd, crossing his fingers.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Tito asked, as he followed him to the water.

"Uh...Knuckles. That's who." Odd replied.

"Draco?" Tito doesn't know who this 'Knuckles' is, "Who the heck is he?"

"You see, Knuckles the Echidna who is raised by Dragons and was giving the power to fly like one," Odd answered.

"Really?"

"Yes really. He's got the hang of flying, and his wings were a bit stubier than your arms."

"Hey, hey, hey! These aren't stubs!" Tito yelled, waving paws.

"Oh, here I go being a big blabbermouth, again," Odd dived underwater.

"Wait, come back here!" Tito tried to stop the catboy.

"Thank you for helping me escape Tito, but I go to go, now," said Odd.

"Wait!" Tito yelled.

"I must be back before the next full moon," said Odd, "Zoey needs me, good bye," he began to swim away.

"Wait, you're lost; that way's north," Tito said.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Odd swam back, "I think Knuckles said the secret of flying is wind speed."

"Wind speed?" Tito grinned, "You know, that's exactly what I think. I've been working on it; that's my theory, wind speed! That's amazing, someone knows about that! What else did Knuckles say?"

"Can we swim as we talk?" Odd asked, "Zoey's waiting."

"Yeah sure, why not," Tito replied, "I've got a couple of days anyway."

"Which way is south?" Odd asked.

"That way," Tito pointed to south and swam with Odd, "I wanna meet this Knuckles."

"Knuckles?"

"You get me and Knuckles together and I get you to Antarctica by the next full moon," Tito and Odd continued swimming in a south direction.

Meanwhile at Dren's lair, Dren is inside with Yoru and Il (from Shugo Chara!). "Well, there's only eight days left before the full moon mating ceremony and Zoey won't agree to be my mate!" said Dren, "Although, my faithful servants, we have seen that Odd's is Ee-eltric meal. It's a pleasant thought that the stupid little Lyokian catboy will never return!" the evil guardian charas began to laugh, as Dren snapped, "Silence, idiots!" the evil guardian charas flew out of Dren's lair, "Zoey is mind!" Dren grinned evilly that he will have Zoey in his hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Rough Friendship

**Chapter 7**

**Rough Friendship**

Back at the ocean, there is a cruise ship moving in the ocean. All the dolphins kept following the boat as always. At a small raft far away from the ship, Tito relaxed as he felt the cool breeze blowing on his face and fur. "So, what happens if you don't make it in time?" Tito asked.

Odd began to answer as he wore a life coat, "That's too horrible to even think about it."

"Well, think about it," said Tito, "Who would Zoey marry?"

"Dren," Odd replied.

"Dren? Why does he get over with the ladies?" Tito asked.

"Yeah," Odd replied, very glum.

"Well, captain full speed ahead!" Tito pulled the rope enjoying the ride as he and Odd went to their next destination.

At a dark windy night, Odd and Tito made it to the island, where a rock shaped like a slide is. They're both tired from all that swimming. "We only have five days left Tito," said Odd, worried, "We're running out of time."

"Look we can't swim in this storm and you can't fly in this storm either," said Tito, "Unless you wanna die."

"Maybe Dren will leave Zoey alone," Odd still hope that Zoey is okay and not with Dren.

"Well maybe Dren had already married Zoey," said Tito.

"No way! I know my girl; she'll wait," said Odd, staring at the pebble, "If she accepts this pebble, we'll be married.

"If she accepts this pebble?" Tito asked, "You mean you're not sure if she accepts this pebble?" he began to laugh, "You mean you're going through all this trouble and you're not even SURE?"

"She'll accept it," Odd answered.

"Oh come on!" Tito turned around and climbed the rocks.

"It's beautiful," said Odd, looking at the pebble.

"It's perfect," Tito said, looking at something else.

"Yes it is, isn't it Tito?" Odd looked oddly at Tito.

"There, that ledge…we have discovered and authentic ancient airily air strip!" Tito looked at the ledge which looks like a slide; it is the perfect place for his chance to fly, "This is beautiful this is it!"

"You're not gonna try and fly again are you?" Odd asked, but this time he's not laughing.

Tito began to climb towards the rocks as Odd followed, "You bet your hair I am."

"Tito, chihauhaus can't fly; they only walk!" Odd yelled.

Tito ignored him, "Oh feel that wind; we're sets for adventure! This is a chance of a lifetime!"

"This is the end of the lifetime," Odd corrected.

"Wind speed perfect, altitude perfect, wings perfect," Tito is getting ready.

"Tito don't! You're going to get killed!" Odd tried to stop Tito, but it was too late. Tito ran on the slide and took off; he hoped that this time that he can fly. Suddenly, he began to slide down the rock as he screamed and landed on the next island. He groaned due to rough landing. Odd landed next to Tito, "Are you alright, Tito?"

"Get away from me!" Tito said, refusing Odd to help.

"But I…" Odd began to help him.

"Don't touch me, just get away!" Tito snapped.

"I was just trying to…" Odd continued to help him up.

"I don't need any help!" Tito shoved the Lyokian away, "Just get away from me now!"

Odd gave up and glared at him, "Fine, suit yourself!"

"I will, just keep going! Go back to that pink mew mew, whatever her name is!" Tito growled.

"Maybe I will!"

"Yeah go!" Tito watched Odd, but he gasped when he saw Odd is about to jump into the water.

"Let's see how long you last on your own!" Odd glared at him.

"Odd…no!" Tito pulled Odd's tail, stopping him from going to the water, "I mean…no…"

"So you decided to apologize, right?" Odd asked, smiling.

"Don't be stupid; I don't apologize to anybody. Look," Tito held Odd's head when they saw a giant whale like pokemon, Kyogre, jumping from the water and going back in and it's the biggest whale than Gyarados

Tito explained, "That catboy breath, is Kyogre; the meanest pokemon whale in these waters."

Odd couldn't believe it; he's been saved by Tito and if he hadn't saved him, Odd would've been killed. "Goodness, you saved my life."

"Aw, don't get all whiney about," said Tito, "Go play with your pebble."

"No, I'm serious, I've could've been killed," said Odd, following him.

"I sudden starting to wish you have; just go," Tito is getting annoyed.

"Can't you even admit that you like me just a little?" Odd asked.

"What? I don't like you; I hate you!" Tito answered, "I just happen to hate Kyogre a little bit more than you that's all."

"Is that so?" Odd asked, getting upset.

"Yeah!" Tito answered.

"Well then fine,"

"Fine is right!"

"When leaves, we'll just go our separate ways!"

"Well that sounds good to me, I don't need to be!" suddenly, the lightning began to strike and Odd and Tito screamed and avoiding the lightning. They took cover, under the rock, but they didn't notice that they saw each other. They began to touch each other not knowing.

"Hey, who is that?" Tito gasped, when he saw Odd; he groaned, "He your own shelter!"

"I was here first!" Odd pushed him.

"So I was here second, so what!" Tito shoved Odd away, "Move!" Odd and Tito kept shoving each other and it looks like they're going to have a rough night


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Make Me Laugh

**Chapter 8**

**Don't Make Me Laugh**

Back at the rookery, at Dren's lair, Dren kept trying to become Zoey's mate; but Zoey still refused because she doesn't like him. "So Zoey, when shall I announce the engagement? Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?" Dren asked.

"Dren, I wouldn't marry you if you were the last cyniclon on earth!" Zoey replied, yelling.

"Don't worry, I'll make it an official with the pebble and all that," said Dren.

"The answer is no!" Zoey snapped.

"No? No?!" Dren growled, but calmed down, "Oh, I get it, you're joking," he began to laugh as Team Rocket laughed along with him, but he stopped and glared at them, "What's so funny?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shut their mouths and ran off.

Dren: _**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**My funny friend**_

_**Don't make me bend in half**_

_**Don't be a card babe**_

_**Don't mess with Shendu**_

Dren walked closely to Zoey as she walked back.

_**Don't make me laugh so hard**_

_**That you began to ache**_

Jessie held a block of ice as Zoey sat down. She is still not happy for what they're doing as Jessie pushed the ice block with Cynder on it.

_**Don't make me laugh**_

James, Jessie, and Meowth: _**Hehehehe**_

Dren: _**Don't pull my leg**_

Team Rocket: _**Hehehehe**_

Dren: _**May I suggest you would do best to beg?**_

Dren held her hands, pulling her close to him.

_**If you say no, Miss**_

_**If you refuse**_

_**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**_

Dren began to do the tango with Zoey.

_**Say yes my love**_

_**And go with the winner**_

_**Believe me**_

_**That would be wiser**_

_**Say no poor dove**_

Dren danced with her closely towards the ledge of the iceberg, but he held her hand.

_**And you're a shark's dinner**_

_**And Odd's the appetizer**_

Dren and Team Rocket laughed, driving Zoey crazy.

_**Get the picture?**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahahaha**_

_**Or slap my knee**_

_**Ahahahaha**_

_**I'm no hyena**_

_**So Zoey what'll it be?**_

_**Right this way to the Dren**_

_**Estate or write your epitaph**_

_**You choose your fate**_

_**Don't make me wait**_

_**And baby**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

Dren continued dancing with Zoey until he threw her into a pile of snow. Dren laughed as Zoey got mad, ignoring him.


	9. 9: Sometimes I Wonder Reprise

**Chapter 9**

**Sometimes I Wonder Reprise**

That morning at the island, where Odd and Tito took shelter from that storm, they are still sleeping in a weird position. Odd is sleeping with his back on the ground and Tito is using Odd's stomach as a pillow. Odd is still snoring when a drop of water fell in his mouth; he woke up as another drop fell in his mouth. He shook it off as he stared at something in the water. What he saw is fog, clearing the view of the ocean and what else he saw is an iceberg.

Odd gasped, "Hey Tito, wake up," he began to ruffle Tito's fur waking him up, "Tito look."

Tito stared at him, confused of what's going on; he got up, "What, what? Where, who?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Odd asked as he and Tito stared at the iceberg.

"Yeah, I mean…well it looks better than Kyogre," Tito replied.

Odd walked near the water, "It's the first sight of home; we're almost there," Odd looked at Tito, knowing it was time for him to go separate ways, "Look, it's alright if you wanna split up, I understand. No hard feelings."

"It's probably for the best," Tito shrugged, "Hey, give my regards to Knuckles."

"Knuckles? Knuckles…oh yeah, I sure will," Odd said, getting upset because he's going to tell Tito the truth, "Tito, there's something you should know. Knuckles…Knuckles wasn't real."

"What?" Tito asked with his eyes widen.

"I needed you to show me the way home; I didn't think you do if I just asked," Odd explained as Tito just stood there, "So I made up stories about a make believe echidna dragon name Knuckles."

Tito just couldn't believe it; he's been double-crossed and tricked by Odd. He growled and cracked his knuckles, getting angry that Odd lied to him. Odd stared at Tito, worried, "Well say something."

"You told me a lie?" Tito asked, growling until he walked towards Odd, very angry, "You dumb, caboy nerd!"

"Tito stop!" Odd yelled.

"I could have been back at Miami with those people on the beach!" Tito yelled some more.

"I'm sorry!" Odd apologize.

"Feeding me because I was a cute little chihauhau!" Tito poked Odd's chest.

"I said I'm sorry," Odd said, until Tito pushed him into the muddy hole with Tito on top, very angry.

"No you, you decided to lie to me!" Tito snapped, shaking Odd, "To drag me three thousand miles of water and Kyogre! You dead Lyokian! You are clear, clear to the hair! Clear!" Odd began to make a weird kind of noise, loudly. Tito began to laugh, but this time he cracked up. He fell off of Odd still laughing from that sound. Odd began to laugh along with him. Odd is right, he can make horrible noises as well and Tito laughed from that.

Tito got out, still laughing, "You're either the greatest hero of all time or the stupidest dragon that ever live!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Tito," said Odd, "Who likes lies? Not me, but I really need your help," Odd watched Tito in the water, "Look, if you're down near the South Pole, please hook me up."

Tito laughed, jumping out of the water, "In four days, catboy breath? I'll be in Antarctica, where will you be?" He jumped back in.

"Tito!" Odd called.

"Come on, try to keep up!" Tito called as Odd followed him, "Looks like I got me a new student! You know anything about fighting? How do you handle pain?"

"What?" Odd asked.

"Just kidding; how about blood?" Tito asked. Odd has kind of scared because he never fought anyone before.

Meanwhile at the rookery as the snow continued to fall, Zoey walked slowly towards the spot where Odd was. She is still upset that Odd is far away ever since Dren threw him off from home. She saw the pebbles which shaped like hearts as she stood there.

Zoey: _**Sometimes I close my eyes**_

_**And say a prayer**_

_**That finally today will be the day**_

_**I watched the far horizon**_

_**No one's there**_

_**But somewhere you are safe and on your way**_

The Doremi Witchlings watched her as Doremi and Hazuki smiled, except Aiko. But this is not what they expected because Odd is not here and Zoey's sad. The girls are sad including Aiko as they began to leave Zoey alone.

_**Oh Odd…**_

_**Sometimes I wonder if you're still alive**_

_**How could you survive such a dangerous world out there?**_

Zoey took her gloves off and picked up one pebble to fix the shape of two hearts then put her gloves back on.

_**Beware my love **_

_**Take care my love**_

_**Take care**_

Zoey just hope the Odd will make it home in time before it's too late. She knows that if she can't find a mate, she'll be banished forever.


	10. 10: Looks Like I got me a Friend

**Chapter 10**

**Looks Like I got me a Friend**

Odd and Tito kept walking as Odd is getting tired of walking, but Tito isn't tired. Tito is going to train Odd in order to fight Dren.

Odd groaned, "Tito, I don't think I can walk."

"Hey, how big is this Dren guy?" Tito asked.

"I could have a broken bone," Odd is getting scared.

"You're gonna have to fight him," said Tito, "You have to put Dren in his place."

"But I'm not a fighter," said Odd.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Tito said.

"I never hit anyone," said Odd.

"Look the first thing you need to know about winning is how to bluff," Tito explained.

"Tito, I can't," Odd sighed.

"Do you love the girl?" Tito asked.

"Yeah, I do," Odd answered.

"Then shut up," said Tito, "Now, put your arms up, pull your neck back and pull your feet back. Balance, balance, balance," Odd did what his trainer told him, "Okay, now make a face. Give me your meanest look."

"Like this?" Odd asked as he growled making a not-so-good face.

"No, like this," Tito roared and picked the cat boy up.

"Oh, you know what that's fantastic," said Odd, very impressed.

"It's a bluff," Tito dropped Odd, "I'm tougher than any animal, I'm tougher than any . Why, I'm hungry!" Tito and Odd walked towards the fishing whole.

"What do we have here?" Tito asked.

"It looks like a Ee-eltric fishing hole," Odd answered, "Do you think it's safe?"

"I'm too hungry to care if it's safe or not; let's go," said Tito.

"How much farther to Antarctica?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. Could be a few miles or fewer days, who cares come on," Tito replied.

"Few days?" Odd asked, worried, "I don't think I can wait that long."

"So, you wanna go first?" Tito asked.

"Well, if you're not brave enough," Odd said, tossing the pebble.

"Hey, who says I'm not brave enough?" Tito asked and pushed him aside, "I'm brave enough! Come on let's go. One, two, three!" Tito and Odd jumped into the water.

Underwater, they began to swim when they found glowing fish. They chased the fish which they're leading Odd and Tito to a scary looking cave, home to Ee-eltric. Tito stopped Odd as the fish swam away. Tito told Odd that we can't go in because Ee-elt lives there. As Tito swam away, Odd began to swim inside. Tito saw him and got mad that Odd didn't listen. So, he swam trying to stop Odd, but he kept on swimming. Suddenly, they crashed into the rock, where Ee-eltric is sleeping. Odd climbed over Ee-eltric as Tito followed. Ee-eltric opened its eyes and growled when he saw a catboy and the chihauhau.

Odd finally spotted the fish and began to chase them; he chased after them as Tito followed, but unknown to them, Ee-letric followed them. The fish are at a dead end as the two hungry animals stared at them. Suddenly, the fish saw Ee-letric right behind Odd and Tito; the fish got so scared, they swam quickly. Tito and Odd got confused as they turned around and saw Ee-letric! They swam quickly as they can and away from Ee-eltric.

Suddenly, Odd began to get the pebble, but Tito kept stopping him, telling him to forget that blasted pebble. The pebble tumbled on the steps and closer to Ee-letric. Ee-letric knows that Odd is coming back for it.

Odd got out of Tito's grip and swam to retrieve the pebble, but he stood face to face at Ee-letric. Odd tried to get the pebble as Ee-letric opened its mouth to chomp Odd. Tito had enough and swam back to save him; he pushed Odd as Ee-letric chomped on the ice. It continued chomping to get Tito. Odd stood there to think of something to keep the pebble from falling while Tito kept distracting Ee-letric. Tito swam around the iceberg as Ee-letric tackled it. Ee-letric continued chomping, but Tito swam faster and faster. Tito grabbed Odd as Ee-letric opened its mouth closer and closer. Odd knew what's going to happen until he slips right inside the mouth of Ee-letric. Tito gasped and swam back to Ee-letric. He swam inside the mouth; he began to do the cheer like his did before which caused Ee-letric to shake due to the echo. It opened its mouth as they swam out of it. Ee-letric snapped out of it and continued chasing them. They're almost there to the hole with Ee-letric on their tail. Suddenly, they jumped out of the hole, screaming when Ee-letric jumped after them, but they got out of its way until Ee-letric jumped back in. Tito coughed as Odd groaned from who knows how long they were underwater.

"You idiot, you almost got me killed!" Tito snapped, "What's the matter with you?! You risk you life to get back to that chick to give her the blasted pebble! You're crazy, you're insane!" Tito laughed, "You're amazing!"

"Amazing, me?" Odd asked, from what he heard.

Tito noticed what he said, "What? No, I didn't say that?"

"Yes you did; I heard you," said Odd.

"No, I didn't say that! Get out of my face, I didn't say nothing like that," said Tito.

"You do like me!" said Odd, smiling.

"I don't like anybody!" Tito yelled.

"Oh yes you do and I knew it all along!" Odd grinned.

"Get away from me!" Tito snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hey Tito, I guess this means we put differences on ice?" Odd laughed, "Get it, huh? We put differences on ice!"

"I like to put you on ice!" Tito mumbled.

Odd: _**Look how we get along together**_

_**I think it's great the way we blend**_

Tito shoved him away, getting annoyed.

_**You tried to be as tough as leather**_

Tito accidently helped him up; he gasped.

_**But now I see that's just pretend**_

_**We'll find our way through stormy weather**_

_**Just you and me right to the end**_

_**Hey buddy**_

_**Looks like we're two animals of a scale or fur**_

_**And gee, it looks like I got me a friend**_

_**Now you go**_

"Take it Tito," said Odd as Tito walked, "Hey Tito, what do you call a flower before it opens?"

"What?" Tito asked.

"What do you call a flower when it opens?" Odd repeated.

"A bud," Tito replied.

"I love it when you call me bud!" Odd grinned as Tito groans.

Odd: _**Look how we get along together**_

Tito: _**(You are incredibly annoying)**_

Odd: _**I think it's great the way we blend**_

Tito: _**(You're like a bone stuck in my throat)**_

Odd: _**You tried your be as tough as leather**_

Tito: _**(This isn't something I'm enjoying)**_

Odd:_** But now I see that's just pretend**_

Tito: _**(I should have left you on that boat)**_

Odd: _**We'll find out way through stormy weather**_

Tito: _**(You want a friend? Go find a snail!)**_

Odd: _**Just you and me right trough the end**_

Tito: _**(Or better yet a Kygore)**_

Odd: _**Hey buddy**_

_**Looks like we're two animals of a scale or fur**_

Tito: _**(Don't call me buddy)**_

Odd: _**And gee, it looks like I got me a friend**_

Tito: _**(Uh, uh not me)**_

Odd: _**Now you try**_

"Take it Tito," said Odd, "Hey Tito, I cut you a herring, where should I put it?"

"What?" Tito asked.

"Hey Tito, I cut you a herring, where should I put it?" Odd asked.

"Put it there," Tito held out his paw.

"Put it there? All right!" Odd shook Tito's paw.

"Oh stop it!" Tito yelled.

Tito: _**When you're a rebel you're a rebel**_

Odd: _**(You really like just admit it)**_

Tito: _**You don't go finding friends to like**_

Odd: _**(Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath!)**_

Odd began to hold his breath

Tito: _**Why don't you pack that blasted pebble?**_

Odd: _**(Quit it admit it)**_

Tito: _**And take yourself a healthy hike**_

Odd: _**(You know you're gonna cause my death!)**_

Tito: _**They don't have dragons up in Juneau**_

Odd: _**(It's getting dark)**_

Tito: _**Why don't you go and start a trend**_

"Goodbye Tito!" Odd fell on the ground, closing his eyes.

"Aw knock it off," Tito saw the catboy all blue, "Hey, hey you're all blue! Breathe you cat breath! Odd?!"

"_**SAY IT!!"**_ Odd yelled.

Tito: _**Alright the**_

_**I kinda sorta maybe…you know**_

Odd: _**(You mean you like me?)**_

Tito: _**A little**_

Odd: _**(You mean it?)**_

Odd gave the icicle to Tito and another to himself

Tito: _**Don't push it**_

Both: _**Oh looks like I got me a…friend**_

Odd and Tito pretend to do a sword fight; they laughed as they shook hands. "We really showed him!" said Odd.

"We showed him?" Tito asked, "Aw come on, you're a terrible fighter."


	11. Chapter 11: Kyrgoe Chase

**Chapter 11**

**Kyrgoe Chase**

And so their journey back home continues as they're at another ship. Tito began to teach Odd how to be a tough fighter. Tito went two fighting styles as Odd did the same. Tito jump and kick in the air, but Odd is having some trouble with that. Later, Tito let out his yell as Odd did the same, but screech loud; Tito laughed, very proud.

"_As they continue their journey home, Tito was determined to teach Odd that it wasn't enough to simply being in love with Zoey. The time would come when he would have to fight for her, but with Dren as his opponent, would he be up to the challenge?"_

Underwater, the submarine moved until it went to the surface. Tito and Odd are on the nose of the submarine, but Ee-eltric is on it too. This time, there's no turning back because this is the time for Odd to fight. Ee-eltric snapped its jaws and use eletric attack until Tito dodge the lighting and kicked the snout. Ee-eltric looks dizzy from the kick, until Odd swung his fist, sending Ee-eltric back to the water. Tito is very impressed and so proud; he shook Odd's gloved hand. Later, they swam towards another iceberg and jumped from the water.

"I won!" Tito cheered.

"I beat you by the mile," said Odd.

"You're blind as a bat!" said Tito, "I was winning man, I won the whole way, and I was way in front of you!"

"Tito!" Odd laughed; suddenly the iceberg shook which made them to lose their balance. "What was that?" Odd asked.

"Look likes Kyrgoe," Tito replied.

"It was bigger than Ee-eltric!" said Odd, shaking a little.

"Twice as big, twice as fast and twice as mean," Tito explained.

"Oh good." Odd sighed.

"But that's not the worse part," Splendid didn't finish.

"Wonderful, what's the worse part?" Spyro asked.

"Kyrgoe and more of them can travel in groups," Splendid continued.

"What? On no…" Odd panicked.

"Big groups, lots, oodles and oodles," Tito finished. Back underwater, Kyrgoe rammed its head on the bottom of the iceberg to break it. At the surface, Odd began to panic as he is on Tito's shoulders. Tito jumped from iceberg to iceberg, getting away from Kyrgoe, but without warning, they reached a dead end as they saw him.

"What'll we do now?" Odd asked, getting scared.

"We uh…" Tito looked around, until he spotted something, "You see that iceberg?"

"What iceberg?" Odd asked.

"That one!" Tito pointed at the iceberg which shaped like the head of Kyrgoe, "Swim for it!"

"Swim?!" Odd thinks this is crazy.

"Well, we can fly," said Tito. Suddenly, Kyrgoe jumped out of the water; Odd and Tito screamed until Kyrgoe smashed the iceberg. Odd and Tito landed on another one when Odd's pebble slipped out of his hands.

Odd gasped and tried to get it, but the pebble fell into the water, "My pebble!"

"Pebble, your pebble?" Tito asked, "Forget about the blasted pebble! I don't wanna hear a pebble out of you!" That's when Odd jumped into the water as Tito saw Kyrgoe slid towards him. Tito jumped avoiding Kyrgoe.

Meanwhile, Odd swan towards the sunken ship to look for the pebble. Odd smiled when he found the pebble and retrieved it; he hugged it because this pebble belongs to Zoey. Suddenly, Odd saw another Kyrgoe swimming, but it didn't see him. Odd began to swim as fast as he can as Kyrgoe chased him. Odd swam and swam, but he didn't notice that the pebble slipped out. Odd continued swimming as he is on Kyrgoe's snout. Kyrgoe broke to the surface as it stared at Odd, hungry. Odd fell back to the water as Tito grabbed him.

"Alright, swim for the berg," said Tito, "I'll lead him away."

"No, if you stay I stay," said Odd.

"No, go no I'll lead them away, go on!" Tito yelled as Kyrgoe swam towards them, very fast. Odd screamed as he and Tito got out of the way.

"Faster, faster come on!" Tito yelled as Odd screamed. Kyrgoe kept on chasing them. Tito swam back towards them to distract them for the chance that Odd can escape. Tito tacked Kyrgoe and tumbled on the back; he got hold of the tail as the tail broke to the surface. Tito let out a cheer as Odd watched in horror.

"Tito!" Odd called until he screamed that Kyrgoe is coming for him. Odd grabbed his hoverboard, beginning to fly as Kyrgoe kept chasing him. Odd kept flying and landed on the iceberg as Kyrgoe is swimming towards the surface. Suddenly, Kyrgoe broke the surface, destroying parts of the iceberg. Odd took cover as Kyrgoe fell back to the water.

Odd began to look around the ocean if Tito survived, "Tito?" he's worried that Kyrgoe got him, "Tito! Tito!" the waves hit Odd; he got up and gasped of what he saw in front of him; it's the green bandana that Tito always wore.

"Oh no…Tito…" Odd looked down that he had lost his best friend, but he realized that he finally made it back home.

Meanwhile, the Ojamajos flew back to the rookery on brooms, knowing that Zoey is nowhere to be found. "Zoey's gone!" said Dorie.

"She ran away," said Reanne.

"No, Dren kidnapped her, hurry up!" Dorie exclaimed.

"He can't possibly force her to marry him!" said Mirabelle.

"I know, but he'll try," said Dorie.

"I wish Odd was here," Reanee added worried about Odd. Now that Odd made it back home, it's time to fight Dren once and for all!


	12. Chapter 12: Fight Till the End

**Chapter 12**

**Fight Till the End**

That night at Dren's lair, he laughed when it's time for the full moon mating ceremony. The girls flew and hide as they watched Dren holding Zoey's hand, tightly.

"As I said, my pretty I refuse to lose!" Dren laughed.

"You're hurting me!" Zoey yelled.

Dren yanked her, "Then get smart! Yes or be banished!"

"You'll never get me!" Zoey yelled, slashing her hands, but Dren's too strong.

"But precious, you'll only starve," Dren began to carry her, about to do things the hard way. Zoey struggled to get out of Dren's grip as he walked down the step.

"Get your filthy hands off of my girl!" a familiar voice snapped; it was Odd!

"Odd!" Zoey smiled.

"What the…" Dren gasped, but he calmed down as he dropped Zoey, "Odd, we thought you were dead."

"You heard me, Dren!" Odd roared.

"Now you're gonna wish that you were!" Dren said, threaten as he flew back outside, growling. Odd jumped on the ground, positioning himself in the same style, Tito taught him. Dren laughed and began to run, so did Odd. Zoey and the girls watched, hoping that Odd can win. Suddenly, Dren tackled Odd, sending him sliding and got hit on the head by the rock. Odd lost his balance and knocked out.

"Wow, that was easy enough," said Dren, "Zoey…" he grabbed Zoey yet again.

"Let me go!" Zoey yelled as Dren carried her back downstairs. The girls flew towards Odd, who is knocked out.

"Odd, oh no!" Dorie said, worried, "Come on, let's get him on his feet," she, Mirabelle, and Reanne began to help Odd up.

"Help me, Reanne!" said Mirabelle, helping Odd.

"I can't, he's too heavy for a catboy!" said Reanne. Odd has to wake up before it's too late; he began to wake up a little.

"Wake up, hurry!" Dorie yelled, shaking Odd's shoulder, "Odd, you must save Zoey!"

"Wake up, Odd!" Mirabelle added.

"Come on, Odd you can do it!" said Reanne. Odd groaned a little, getting up, but he's still not focused.

"Odd come on get up!" said Mirabelle.

"Get up, open your eyes!" Dorie added.

"Go knock his block off!" said Mirabelle.

Odd finally regained focus, "I didn't come three thousand miles and lose my best buddy to be stopped from the liked of you!" the girls pushed him towards the stairs, "Dren, come on! Take your best shot!" Odd let out a screech and ran down the steps, "Come on!"

Dren growled as he flew back to finish Odd off. Dren began to crush Odd, but he dodged and that's when Odd jumped and hit Dren by his four feet. Dren yelled ad he fell on the steps.

"Odd!" Zoey ran, passing Dren as he laughed. Without warning, Dren grabbed her leg, preventing her to leave. Odd screeched again as he jumped and landed by Dren's leg. He grabbed the leg and bit him, hard. Dren yelled in pain, forcing him to let go of Zoey. Dren began to chase Odd, "I'll teach to bite me!"

Dren rammed his hands on the rocky steps as Odd hit him with his fist. Dren did it again and Odd swung his fist, hitting Dren. Dren yelled, going to finish him off, until Odd slashed his clawed gloved hand right onto Dren's face. Suddenly, Odd began to unleash the true Lyokian within him and the fury power hits Dren. Dren screamed when he fall off the stairs. Odd panted when he won the fight against Shendu.

"Odd!" Zoey hugged him and kissed him, but Odd groaned from that injury, "Sorry, Odd."

"Zoey, will you be my mate?" Odd asked.

"I thought you never ask," Zoey replied, smiling.

"Odd's wonderful," said Doremi as they got back up to the top.

"Odd," a familiar voice said.

"Tito?" Odd asked as he turned around and saw Tito, wearing the bandana.

"Hey Romeo," Tito waved.

"Tito?" Odd smiled, "Goodness gracious, Tito!" Odd hugged Tito, but he yelled in pain from all the hard work, "Oh sorry, but Tito, you're alive!" Suddenly, they heard Zoey scream when she's on the large brick and Dren broke out of the ground carrying the brick and boy, he's really mad.

"_**SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU FOOL!!"**_ Dren threw the brick with Zoey on it. Odd and Tito dodged when everything began to rumble. Dren looked up and saw the rocks began to break. He screamed when on the rocks crushed him. The rest of Dren's lair began to crumble as Odd and Zoey began to find a way to get out of here.

"Help…Tito, he Tito!" Odd called.

"Hold on, buddy hold on," Tito climbed towards them and held Odd's hand, "Give me some slack and don't let go!" Odd held Tito's paw as long as he can as Zoey is on his back.

"Hold on, Odd hold on!" Tito yelled, when all of a sudden, Odd's hand slipped out and he began to fall along with Zoey; they can't fly with Odd's hoverboard due because it broke and due to the falling rocks, "Odd!" Tito let out his call and jumped as the girls flew on their brooms after them.

"Odd!" Tito shouted, "Hold on, Odd hold on!" Tito continued to fall as Dorie and Mirabelle pushed his feet to help him. Odd held Zoey when she passed out; this is gonna be the end. Tito grabbed Odd to save him, but what he noticed that he's going up when he saw two wings behind him. Could it be that's he's really flying?

"I'm flying?" Tito asked while Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko gave him thumbs up, "I'm flying!" Tito cheered that he's really flying; his dream came true. He, Odd and Zoey slid on the snow, where all the Lyokains, Mew Mews, and Toons watched.

"He made it!" Ulrich said as he and all the lyokains, mew mews, and toons cheered for Odd. Tito got something out from his bandana and it was the pebble, Odd left behind due to the chase.

"Zoey, I like you to meet my best friend Tito," said Odd, "Tito, Zoey."

"The flying Tito, pleased I'm sure," said Zoey.

"Odd, you forgot the blasted pebble!" Tito showed Odd the pebble.

"My pebble…my pebble! Tito, you found it!" Odd grinned, holding the pebble.

"Don't just stand there Romeo, give the girl the pebble," said Tito.

Odd handed Zoey the pebble, "You like it?"

"I love it," Zoey replied, holding the pebble.

"You better," Tito whispered.

"Good," Odd smiled.

"But don't you know?" Zoey asked, "It's not the pebble…it's the Lyokain. I love you even more." Odd's arms flapped as he and Zoey kissed. All the lyokains, mew mews, toons and Tito cheered for the new couple.

"_So Odd and Zoey proved that the neither distance nor danger could stand in the way of true love. You only need to follow your heart. And goodness, they lived happily ever after."_

_**It means that I have one love forever**_

_**And one love alone**_

_**And now and forever**_

_**And ever**_

_**And ever **_

Later, we now see Odd, Zoey, and Tito stood there with all the kids of Odd and Tito. Tito flew as tow of the kids rode him as some began to fly.

_**And ever**_

_**And ever**_

_**And ever**_

_**And ever with you**_


End file.
